1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for the processing of flat flexible articles, and more particularly, to a machine for the softening of leather.
2. Prior Art
Leather softening machinery is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,557 and in German Patent AS No. 1,285,092. The machine defined in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,557 requires that the workpiece be fed through processing members by a person tending the machine.
The German Patent AS No. 1,285,092 describes a device for the softening of leather, wherein the leather is conveyed continually between two flexible conveyer belts along a processing-gap between a pair of processing members. On this device, the conveyer belts, by the constant bending that extends in alternating directions over the whole area of the conveyer belts, are subjected to considerable strains which lead to a rapid wearing-out of the belts.
On the known machines for the softening of leather, especially those as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,557, and the German AS No. 1,285,092, an exclusively linear up-and-down movement is provided in at least one processing member. In the case of the movement of both processing members, these execute the up-and-down movement in opposite direction from time to time. The principle requires an additional feed-arrangement which is comprised of either the person tending the machine or by some conveyer belts.